1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control of spacecraft and more particularly to control of propulsion or attitude spacecraft using microwave-electro-thermal thrusters.
2. Background Information
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a novel compact coupling for microwave-electro-thermal thrusters.
The MET(Microwave-Electro-Thermal) thruster produces rocket thrust for the control of spacecraft via electricity for small satellites. The MET produces a high temperature rocket exhaust by sending microwaves into a resonant cavity where an excited mode then creates an electrodeless discharge that heats gaseous fuel.
Heretofore, the microwave power coupling between the microwave generator and the resonant cavity and plasma has consisted of rigid waveguide with impedance matching equipment. This waveguide and impedance matching hardware greatly adds to the weight and size of the system making it impractical for spaceflight. In particular, the size of the system and rigid waveguide connections make it difficult to place the MET thrust chamber on a steerable gimbaled platform on the spacecraft.